Her fate lies in your hands
by Lucyloves2Read
Summary: This story starts after Edward and his family return to Forks. Will Bella finally get what she truly wants? Either way a wars about to start.Will she stand by her man or send them away to save them?
1. Chapter 1

I in no way own these Characters. They have come from the imagination of a great writer..Stephenie Meyer. So please Review. But please don't be to harsh this is the first one I have ever written and its been a while since I have had an english class..So Im sure there are grammatical errors...

Chapter One

I remember the first time I laid my eyes on Edward Cullen. Across the lunchroom sat the most exquisite people I had ever seen. Each different in their own way ,but each the same. Little did I know that first glance had sealed my fate in their hands. I was destined to become a vampire now. More than anything did I want that.

It had been almost 6 months since Edward's return to me. Forks really hadn't changed and neither had we. It was as if he had never left.We had fallen right back into our ways. He would leave my house at 10 and soon return after Charlie had fallen asleep. I knew now, more than anything in this world, that I was to spend my life with this boy, who was a man.

"Edward!" I had screamed from my sleep. Only to have him rush to my side.

"Was it another one of your nightmares?" Edward replied, gently stroking my hair away from my face. His molten eyes starring back into mine.His touch electrified my skin sending ever so slight tingles along my body. He leaned down with the upmost care and gently kissed me. He did this often as if I was his delicate porcelain doll. It amazed me that someone so beautiful had chosen me ,a plain clumsy human girl to spend eternity with.

I loved him with my all and I knew that he felt the same. I was in a state of euphoria in his arms, but I knew that something was boiling inside Jacob. Wether it was the war that raged on in my nightmares or a plot to kill the Cullen family. Either way I had made my decision. It was only a matter of time before I was a "bloodsucker" as he had called them. He was my best friend, but I needed to say my goodbyes. If Edward had his way I'd never see him again. But I couldn't end it that way. Jacob had helped put the pieces of me back together that Edward had so carefully shattered .

Edward's POV

I was mesmerized by the rhythm of her breathing. So vital to her but yet it was something I did out of habit. I had no need to breath. The oxygen never entered my blood stream. It was times like these I cherished. Before long I wouldn't be able to sit here in the rocking chair, that Renee had rocked her in as a baby, and watch her sleep.I had become so emersed in her breathing that she startled me when my name slipped from her lips. In that moment I was by her side before she was even fully aware of my presence.

"Bella, my love are you alright?"

" It was another nightmare. " She responded in only a whisper no one but I could hear. "They seem to be more frequent lately" I said tracing the outline of her cheekbones with my finger.

"I just keep seeing you and Jacob in the forest , but I wake up just as the fighting starts." her terrified voice rang out. I could feel her trembling. As I laid down and wrapped her in my arms I said, " I will never leave your side my love, even if that dog tries. Nothing will happen ."

As we lay inner-twined, I started to hum her lullaby. I knew that it would easily put her back to sleep. And I was right, within ten minutes she was sleeping soundly again.

Bellas POV

When I finally woke in the morning, Edward was sitting in the chair watching me. When he saw that I was awake he smiled that crooked smile and I melted in the sea of covers... I caught a glimpse of myself in the window and grimaced.

" I think I need a human moment.." I said with a hint of embarrassment and ran into the bathroom.

" While your having your unnecessary human moment, I think your so edible when you first wake up, Im gonna run home and check in with the family.So try not to fall in the bathtub." as he spoke his face effortlessly contorted into that beautiful smile I love.

By the time I was done Edward was back and when I saw his expression I knew something was wrong...

"Their coming" was all that he said.


	2. Chapter 2

In no way do I own these characters. They are Stephenie Meyers. Im just having fun writing about them. So here's another chapter...tell me what you think!!

Chapter Two: The Vision

Edwards POV

After I left Bella to do her human necessities, I ran home. I was enjoying my life again. I had Bella. She was my everything. I wasn't about to let her go again. As I got closer to the house it was abnormaly quiet. They were trying to block me out of their thoughts. Something had to be wrong. As I glided through the door Alice ran from the couch and hugged me with sympathy. The whole family was sitting on the couch, all waiting for my arrival. " What's wrong?'" I whispered. The rest of the sentence never escaped my throat.

Alice looked up from our embrace and said those two dreadful words "Their coming."

"They who" I screamed."Who are they coming for Alice. Not Bella, I can't lose her again!" As I turned to run back to Bella, Emmett grabbed me while Jasper tried to calm me down.

"It's Jacob and the rest of the pack. I think they are coming to give Bella an ultimatum. But after that its just a haze. I'm not sure whats going to happen.It all hangs on one decison. But I don't know whose decsion.I'm sorry Edward."

"If he touches one hair on her head, I'll have his head along with the rest of the packs." I said as rage and hatred poured from my mouth. As if Carlisle knew what I was going to do he said, " We will not let this happen, my son. We all have waited for your 'soul mate' to bring light back into your life, and I will not let that light be destroyed for a pack of stray dogs!"

In that instance the whole family surrounded me all speaking at the same time. In a sea of voices one stood out. Esme spoke up"Edward,We will do whatever necessary to keep our family safe ,and Bella is part of our family."

Bella POV

When I entered my room the expression on Edward's face scared me. He said "Their coming" and I felt my knees turn to jello and I could see the floor racing to meet my face. But a pair of frigid hands caught me. He picked me up effortlessly and brushed my lips with his. It sent chills down my spine. He had no idea what he did to me.

"Edward, whose coming? the Volutri? " i said, it came out no more than a whisper.

"It's Jacob and the rest of the pack. Alice said that they are coming to give you an ultimatum. Bella, I know he's your best friend,but he's changed. Since our reunion he has become barbaric in a sense. "

" I know. But I still need to say my goodbyes." I was starting to tremble now. What would they do if I said No to thier stupid Ultimatum? As If he could see the turmoil swirling in my mind, Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me gently and said" I will not let anything happen to you or Charlie. You are our family ,but I can't stop Charlie from killing you if we are late to school again!"

He knew me inside and out, with a giggle I grabbed my school bag and headed off to the volvo.

I couldn't concentrate during class. Not only was it this close to graduation but I might be in a life altering situation here very soon. I analyzed and over analyzed and then I let out a giggle in the middle of class. I muttered a sorry to the teacher and regained my train of thought. I was obssessing just like Edward. I was Edward and he was me in this situatiuon. But I needed to find a way I could sneak away to talk to Jacob and possibly stop what was about to happen.

Edwards POV

Watching Bellla during class was painful. If for one moment in time I could get a glimpse into the labyrinth that was her mind, I would know how to console her. When the bell rang I gathered my things and waited for her. She came tripping out of the door and dropped her books. As I picked them up I thought my Bella my clusmy beautiful Bella. If only you could see you the way I do then you'd understand what you do and mean to me.

Bella POV

I had to find a way to go to La Push to see Jacob. I hadn't seen or heard from him since that night in the woods. Then the opportunity fell into my lap during English!(haha the only class Edward didn't have with me!!)

Mike turned to me before class started and yelled across the room" HEY BELLA!!! SOME OF US ARE GOING TO THE BEACH IN LA PUSH TOMORROW FOR ONE LAST BONFIRE BEFORE WE GRADUATE! YOU IN?"

Aha, the Cullens couldn't trespass on that land without violating the treaty and if they did a war would erup. " YEAH MIKE! I"M IN WHAT TIME ARE WE MEETING UP?" I yelled back.

"BE AT MY PARENT'S STORE AT 12. THAT'LL GIVE US PLENTY OF DAYLIGHT TO SWIM IF WE WANT!!! SEE YA THEN" he turned back around and began talking to Jessica. Then the guilt hit me, I was going to have to lie to Edward. And somehow keep everything from Alice. More than likely she already knew. But would she keep this secret for me? Before I knew it the day was over and Edward was waiting by his shiny silver volvo along with Alice. As I walked out of the school Alice walked ,more like floated to me, she looked at me and said," Bella, I've seen what your about to do. Just be careful if not for you own sake, for Edwards. I couldn't bare to lose you both!" and hugged me with such intensity that I almost fell backwards. I looked at her and before I could open my mouth "I will keep this from Edward and the family only if I don't see anything horrible happening. The minute I see a hair out of place on your head we're all coming. Treaty or no treaty your my sister and I'll protect to you till my death!" With that she turned away and floated back to the volvo.

Edwards POV

What could Alice possibly have been talkin to Bella about that was so important? That question would haunt me the rest of the night. Alice's thoughts were locked up so tight that I wouldn't get the awsner from her. Later that night Bella and I laid in her backyard watching the stars. " Tomorrow is supposed to be sunny.Emmett and Jasper want to go hunting.So if you don't have anything planned tomorrow for us, I'd like to join them. If Alice's visions are true we need to keep our strength up so that means hunting often."

"Oh what will I ever do without my boyfriend her to save me" she said jokingly.

As serious as death I gazed into the darkness of her eyes and said," Don't you dare joke like that. You have almost died twice with out me and I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Edward there was nothing you could have done about me jumping off that cliff into the sea. I had made my mind up, I wanted to do it."

"Yes, but you did it only to hear my 'voice' you remember that don't you!"

And that was the end of that conversation. Before she could say another word I kissed her. It wasn't like the other kisses we've shared. The passion oozed from us and it felt as if a volcano was erupting inside of me. For all of my existence I have never felt that way about anything or anyone,and now I was coming so close to losing it. I would not let that happen. I just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter posted. Stupid work! Oh well I've got a couple of days off soon...so I'll write more soon!! Enjoy! Oh and please give me some feedback!!! thanks a bunch!

Chapter three

Bella's POV

My eyes burst open to see the ceiling of my room and Edwards arms around my waist.

The last thing I remeber was falling asleep in Edward's arm under a blanket of stars. He must have brought me inside after I had fallen asleep. I turned to see the clock read 8:00 am. I had a few hours to get some work done and meet Mike and everyone at the store. Then panic hit me, what was I going to tell Edward. I'm sure he will ask what I'm doing today. Then I decided I would tell him the truth. Upon hearing me wrestling the sheets he turned and said "I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day."

" I thought about it" i stated while I covered my mouth, so to not shower him with morning breath. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my shower bag and headed to brush my teeth. The only bad thing about your boyfriend spending the night was the morning breath! While I was brushing my teeth Edward gracefully entered the bathroom. " So it's kinda getting late, and I need to meet my brothers. So what are you going to do today?"

Oh no the dreaded question. As I washed tooth paste out of the sink I mouthed the words "I'm going to La Push with everyone."

"What was that Bella, I didn't catch it all. I really dont have a good view of your face from here."

"I said, I was going to La Push with everyone."

In a second Edward had me turned around facing his molten eyes. I could see a ring of onyx forming around them. I knew he needed to hunt. The truth may not have been a good way to go. But I couldn't turn back now. It was too late.

" Isabella Marie Swan, you most certainely are not going to that flea infested reservation. "his words were filled with hatred.

"I've promised Mike and the gang I'd go. We're just goingt to the beach for a bonfire. That's all. I'm not even sure that Jacob and the pack will be there." Oops...bad idea to bring the pack in it. My brain couldn't censor my words before they flew out of my mouth.

" No you are not going and Im not going hunting. We will stay here together. That's the end of it!" he screamed at me," You can't be left alone with those puppies! They have no self control!"

" Edward you need to hunt. I see the ring around your eyes. Alice hasn't seen anything horrible!"

" WHAT! Alice is in on this. It's like she doesn't even care for you safety.How could she go behind my back like this.'"

"Will you trust me! They wouldn't try anything will all of us around. You know that. I just need to say goodbye to Jacob." I could see his jaw starting to relax. He was giving in to me. Little by little he was.

" I don't like it but there isn't anything I can do about it. I do need to hunt." As if Jasper could sense the anger radiating within Edward his cell phone rang. I couldn't hear his conversation but he seem more calm after it. So my guess was that it was Jasper.

He turned to me and said " They're waiting on me. I need to go. Bella please stay out of harms way while I'm gone. If you care for me please don't go to the reservation," he was tryin to play the guilt card with me,"I know you. You're a magnet for disasters." as he finished his sentence he pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. Enraged, I pressed myself against him and kissed him with every ounce of myself. It felt like electricity flowed betwee us. It was something I've never felt. With much effort he pulled back and I could see his eyes had gone competley black. I had gone to far.

" Damn it Bella, I love you" with those words still ringing in my ears, he was gone.

Edwards POV

How could she? Why would she put herself in harms way? Was she even using her brain, obviously not. These were my thoughts as I ran home. When I got there Jasper and Emmett were both waitiing in the jeep for me.

" What took you so long?" Jasper asked turning to see me. As he took me into view, I could feel him tryin to calm down.

"Jasper! Not right now. I can deal with this on my own!" I screamed.

" Must have been one hell of a fight." Emmett jokinly said.

" Let's get going. I need to eat." I muttered.

Emmett looked at me and said" What you are looking to satisfy won't be found in the woods." With that I jumped in the jeep and we started to drive away from the house.

"Edward, wait!" Was all I heard. I didn't have to look back to know that it was Alice. As I turned around I didn't have to hear the rest of her thoughts. Her face alone told the story. Bella was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

I in no way own these characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them.. They just like to play in my imagination! And Im sorry it took me a while to get chapter four up! Im having some trouble with it. OH well.. Please tell me whatca think! I'd really like that.

Bella's POV

After I did a load of laundry and ate my breakfast, I grabbed my stuff and headed to Mike's families store. As I pulled up I started to think that maybe Edward was right. Maybe I shouldn't meet Jacob and the pack on the reservation. If I got into trouble he couldn't save me. I was on my own. Just as I was about to change my mind and go home, Mike came running over. Damn I was stuck.

" Hey Bella! Glad you made it!" he said as he hugged me. Edward would be mad later. I knew he would read their minds.

"I told you I'd be here!" I said sneaking out of his grip.

" Hey Bella, do you mind if we take your truck? We brought some extra stuff and I dont think everything and everyone will fit in mine."

"Yeah,no problem. Just throw whatever you need in the bed." I let out a sigh of relief. Atleast I'd have my truck if anything didn't go my way.

A litttle extra stuff turned into a lot of stuff, so I ended up driving it by myself. That was fine with me. I liked being alone. I didn't have to awnser any questions about Edward and his family. But this quiet time let my mind roam. What was I?An enemy or a friend of Jacobs . After all I had chosen those "filthy bloodsuckers" over him. I guess it was too late for that now. We were just about a mile outside of the reservation. I'd have to see if I was welcome. What we they do to me if I wasn't?

Edward's POV

My heart dropped and I quit breathing when I saw Alice running out of the house towards the car. I jumped out not waiting for Emmett to slow down. As we neared each other I screamed" Alice what is it!?!?" grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Edward, my vision keeps changing. I'm not sure whats going to happen. Someone hasn't made that altering decsion yet. I...I just don't know." she said. If we could shed tears Alice would have been crying hystericlly . I had never seen her act this way ever.

When we all entered the house Esme came walking down the stairs.

"I thought you all were going hunting today?" she said her face growing more serious by the minute.

" We were. But Alice has seen something. Something to do with Bella." Emmett said. He knew I couldn't handle talking right now. Numerous things were running through my head. Should we go to the reservation and take her back? or should we give her time. Bella was clever and she did know Jacob. It pained me to think of all the time they'd spent together when I had left.He was her bestfriend and I hoped that would keep her safe.

" We need to call Carlisle." Esme said as she walked to the phone and dialed some numbers.

Their conversation was short but it seemed that a decison had been made.

"Carlisle says we should give Bella some time. We don;t know anything yet. It would be suicide for us all if we rushed into this with no idea of whats going on."

" NO!!! I' m going to get Bella. So help me. I will kill Jacob and thats the end of it. " as I turned to run out of the house Emmett grabbed me. There was no way of escaping his muscle. He knew that. I was being forced to sit and wait. I was bracing myself to endure hell.

Bellas POV

As we pulled onto the reservation, I noticed that nothing had changed. There wasn't a pack of wolves waiting for me at the entrance. I could breathe a little easier. As I parked at the spot on the beach I could see a gang of men jumping off of the cliffs. I could see the outline of Jacob. He had grown even more since the last time I had seen him. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts. He had beads of water all over his body.Making his body glisten in the sun. He couldn't hold a flame to Edward.

"Hey Bella, you gonna help us unload the truck or stare at those guys all day?" Mike said as he was unloading the truck bed.

"Umm Mike you do realize how accident prone I am. I can't even walk across a stable surface."

"Oh thats right. My bad. Nevermid then." He said laughing while he continued to unload.

I took this as my time to escape. I headed towards Jacob. I was trying my best to stay upright on these rocks. Just as I thought I had suceeded in my conquest I tripped and fell. As I was getting up a pair of hands helped the rest of the way. I looked up to see Jacob. He was smiling.

"Let's go get you cleaned up!" he said.

"Thanks a lot." I said while he braced me. I hadn't even felt my ankle shift under the rock. But now it hurt and I was glad that he was helping me. As he took me back to his house, I started to wonder what was going to happen. Had I gotten myself in to deep.

When we got in, I got a glimpse of what had happened. I had torn a whole in my jeans and it was bleeding, a bruise was already starting to form on my shin, and I twisted my ankle. Edward was going to be blindly mad.

"Here change into these and I'll get your clothes washed.Oh and heres some band aids. Thats all we had in the house. I normally don't need them." and walked out of the room. He was sorta the same. He seemed more tense around me. I couldn't blame him. Things were alot different from the last time we had seen each other. I had been yelling at him from the woods. When I finished getting dressed in his old sweats, I walked out to the living room. I was welcomed by a whole gang of men. They all had horrible looks on their faces.

"Bella, Please sit down." the man spoke. Who I recognized as Sam. His voice was neither welcoming or terrifying. He was acting indifferent. I sat down on the couch, I was looking for an easy exit if the time came. Edward had told me that this was coming but i hadn't listened and now I was in trouble.

" As you well know, We don't want the Cullens here any longer. I don't care what the treaty said. That was the olden times. This is time around we do what we want. The elders think the Cullens are tamed. They haven't broken the treaty so we can't do anything without starting a war. Well they aren't the ones with the powers. We are. And we will do what we want. So Bella I ask you this question. Are you with us or them?"

I stared at him and before I could even think, I said "Them. I'm with them."

"Then we will treat you just like the filthy bloodsucker that they are" his words were filled with venom. I saw hatred in his eyes. As I got up to leave I heard a rustling behind me. I turned in time to see Jacob swinging something hard and fast at me. He hit me with such intensity I fell back and felt the blood oze from my forehead. As I laid there I heard him say " If I can't have you then that bloodsucker won't either. Let him come for you. I'll kill him and let you watch. Look what you've done Bella. You've started a war. I hope your happy." His words hurt worse than my head. My best friend had betrayed me. I could feel darkness creeping in and before long I fell captive to it.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of these characters...BUt I would really like some reviews..thanks alot. Oh and brace yourself...Jacobs in this chapter. I really do like him. He's fun to write as a bad guy! So tell me what you think.

Chapter 5

Bella'POV

When I woke, I could faintly smell the stench of blood. This told me something I didn't want to know. I had been unconscious for some time. Enough time for the blood on my forehead to dry and stick to my face. I brought my hand up to feel the wound Jacob had inflected on me. I could tell that it was several inches wide but it didn't seem very deep and it wasn't bleeding . As I looked around I could tell that I was in a closet of some sorts. I tried to stand bracing myself against the wall. I immediately got dizzy and had to sit back down. Great a concussion. He had given me a concussion. Just another injury to add on the list for today. Edward would kill him. That is if he ever found me.I needed to worry about getting out.

How was I gonna get out with a sprained ankle and a concussion not to mention multiple lacerations on my legs from the rocks. They'd be able to smell me a mile away. Then it hit me. If I was so irresistible to Edward maybe just maybe he would be able to pick my scent up. If sharks could do it in an ocean, I'm sure he could. It was my only shot for now. It just had to work.

Edwards POV

" Edward if you don't stop pacing your going to run a hole in the floor. We're all worried for her." Jasper said.

" You don't understand Jasper. There isn't a way you could. We can't help her if something did happen. She's on the reservation." I said continuing to pace. When I turned to see Alice, her face had gone totally expressionless. Her eyes were lost in a world we couldn't see. We all knew what was happening. She was having a vision. When she rejoined us , I couldn't read her thoughts. She was guarding them. I wasn't allowed to see the vision through her thoughts.

" Edward, they've got her. She's in a small room somewhere and she's injured." If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. My thoughts raced through my head. What could we do? If we stepped one foot on the reservation a war would erupt.

" Alice if we were to go to the reservation would you be able to tell where she was?" I was praying she could.

"I could try. But how are we going to do it?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.Think Edward...how were we going to rescue her. Then it hit me like a freight train. That night in Port Angeles Bella had said something about Jacob. He was the one that told her about the cold ones. He had broken the treaty so long ago.That pompous idiot had violated his own sacred treaty before he even realized what he was. This was to perfect. Now all we needed was a plan. I was good at planning an attack. After all we were all savage animals.

Bellas POV

As I laid on the floor I started to think. If I could get Jacob to believe that I had picked him then maybe he'd let me go. I just hoped my acting wasn't as bad as Edward said it was. The smell of dried blood ,rust and salt, was getting to me in this tiny space. I couldn't tell if it was the concussion or the blood that was reeking havoc on my consciousness. I started to believe that the thought of being rescued was hopeless. My heart ached at the thought. I'd never see Edwards angelic face again, my mom or charlie. Then it hit me Jacob was responsible for all of this. He had demolished my life. Rage took over the numbness of my heart. Jacob was no longer my best friend. He was my enemy. Hate now took over the space where love had once been. As if he sensed my mood changing the door opened. Jacob stood over me with a smile on his face and began kicking me. "I thought you liked the pain Bella. Is that why you took him back, so he could leave you again. To rip that nicely sewn patch over the hole he left? Well what's he gonna do now Bella...he can't even come to your rescue. A horrible noise erupted from his throat. He was laughing. I looked up into the foreign eyes of Jacob and said " He will kill you."

" You would like that wouldn't you. But you forget one thing my dear sweet Bella," he said bending down to lift my head,"Your at the reservation. He can't set foot on here without being killed." with that he stood up and shut the door. " He will find me, I know he will" I yelled with everything I had. He just had to find me. That's when I fell vicim to the darkness.

Edwards POV

I felt guilt washing over me. It was my fault she was in this mess. If I hadn't tried to protect her from Jacob or maybe given her a chance to say her goodbyes she wouldn't be hurting. Thats when I noticed I was gripping the door knob to my room. When I let go you could see every wrinkle on my hand. It was neatly molded into it. As I ran down the stairs, I saw Carlisle enter the house.

"Edward, my son please wait here. I will get the others" he said these words as he embraced me. Even though he was not my biological father, he was much more than that. He could keep me level headed in this situation. We all needed to be if we wanted to see Bella alive again.

Everyone entered the room and sat down. Only Carlisle stood" Edward has some news to tell everyone." All their eyes shifted on me " Do any of you know how Bella knew what we are?" I said.

They all looked at me shaking their heads. "Her first trip to La Push she encountered Jacob. Being Bella she tricked him into divulging the secrets of the treaty. He didn't even have an idea what he or we were. Thus meaning the treaty is void."

"Hell Yes!" Emmett said. "Are we going to kick some ass?"

"I would like to rescue Bella with as little damage to the reservation and the people living on it. There is no need to be savages." Carlisle said.

"He's right. We need a plan.' Esme spoke up.

"I think we need to split up into teams. We should be able to track her more efficiently if we spread out." Carlisle said. We all nodded in agreement.

" Esme, Emmett , and Rosalie are going to be together. You should start on the beach and work from there. Jasper and I will take the woods. Alice has seen where she is and Edward knows her scent better than any of us. They willl start at the entrance to the reservation and work towards the houses. "

" What do you want us to do if we run into Sam and his gang of puppies?" Jasper finally asked the question that was on all of our minds.

" Try not to kill them ,but if its our lives or theirs...We need to survive to get Bella out."

Esme stood " Please be careful, I will not see my family dismantled by them. I won't have it."

We had our plan. Before long I would have my angel back in my arms. I knew I was going to kill Jacob. I would kill everyone of them. They had hurt my love and now I would make them pay.


	6. Chapter 6

So I don't own any of these characters. I only lay awake at night wondering what Im going to write about. lol! So heres chapter six. Its all in Bellas POV. Sorry guys. I just havent been able to picture what Edward would do...but it will be Chapter 7...so Ive got some days off of work so I'll work on it!!

Chapter Six

Bellas POV

Darkness all I could see was darkness. Layers and layers of darkness. No matter how far I ran or what I did, I was covered in darkness. No light. No hope. I felt pain. Searing pain flowed through my body. I could feel it from my toes to my hair. That's when I saw it. A dot of light, no bigger than a quarter. When I reached for it, thats when the thrashing began. Only then did I realize I was not sleeping. I felt like I was out of my body. I couldn't control my actions. When the thrashing stopped, I knew what I would have to do. I was going to have to find my own way out of this living hell. I had to be resourceful. For only being human my eyes had adjusted to the darkness well. I began to feel around for something useful. I found a long piece of wood. A broom handle. Now all I had to do was wait for the right moment. If i was right, I was in Jacob's house. It wasn't to far from the main road. That's when I heard the voices.

"Hey Jacob, Go check on Bella. She was making a lot of noise." I recognized that voice. It was Billy Black, Jacob's father. I knew now that Jacob was my only concern. When I heard the footsteps, I got ready. As the door slowly opened, I swung that broom handle with all my might. It connected with his forehead with a sickening crack. For a girl who never played baseball, I was impressed with my swing. It wasn't enough to to knock him out ,but it did hurt him. Blood trickled down his forehead. He caught me off gaurd and threw me into the wall.

"You Bitch!" he screamed at me wiping the blood from his face."Bella, I loved you. I would have done anything for you." As he continued to scream at me, I swung back and hit him again. Still not enough to knock him out. He was much stronger than I had imagined. That's when he felt the need to slam my head into the door frame. I fell to the floor in agony. Blood poured out of my face. Enraged I kicked at him. Hoping to trip him. That's when something worked in my favor.He fell to the floor with a thud. I srambled to find the brom handle across from the hall from me. That's when he grabbed my foot yanking me back to him. I grabbed the handle and hit him again.I just kept hitting him, over and over again. I just couldn't stop. He went limp underneath me ,but I just couldn't stop.

When I was certain he wasn't going to get up and follow me. I cautiously hobbled around the hall and towards the door. I couldn't tell if Sam or the rest of the gang were here ,but I didn't care. I wanted out. I needed out. When I reached the door it dawned on me that I had no way of getting to the road. My truck was at the beach and my ankle killed me more with every step. But I kept walking, or atleast trying to walk. Thats when I saw him or atleast I thought I did. His angelic face had relief written all over it. His face gave me the strength to keep going. When I looked up again, his angelic face wore a grave expression. He was shouting something at me, but I couldn't hear. That's when I was tackled from behind. All I saw was a flash of red and the pain was back. I cried out in agony as the pain seared through my body once again. When I looked up I recognized the face.It belonged to the monster I had feared for so long now. Victoria. I was not going to die this way. I had survived the werewolves. I would not die from the hand of this scum of the earth.

" Finally we meet again my sweet Bella'" the vile thing said. I began to fight with what strength I had left. Thats when I heard a crack and I screamed out in pain. She laughed and evil laugh and said " The pain feels good, doesn't it. I figured I'd let the werewolves torture you, then swoop in for the kill. I want him" pointing to Edward" to feel the pain he left with me when he killed my love." In what seemed like forever Edward and the rest of the cullens had her off of me and drug her away. I only hoped they wouldn't make it quick. As I struggled to get up, I felt a pair of cold arms encircle me. I looked up to see Edward's beautiful face above mine, and then I collapsed.


	7. Author's note

So I've been getting some questions asking Why would Jacob want to hurt Bella? One he is a male whose emotional unstable (puberty and such). Two he is a young werewolf and In the books it says they are dangerous because they can't control their emotions. So put all that into the mix and add a dash of Bella choosing Edward , a bloodsucker, over him, it's a lethal combo. He'd rather see her dead than with him. So I hope that clears a few things up. OH and it's just fun writing Jacob with a dark side. I honestly do love him in Stephenie's books. So I hope that helps...please keep the reviews coming!!! and ask away with the questions!


	8. Chapter 8

In no way do I own these characters!!! Sorry it took me this long to get this out. I've been extremely busy lately...so review and I thkn Im only gonna write like one more chapter to end this..but we will see.

Bellas POV

I woke up to seven pair of ravenous eyes all staring at me. Awave of relief flashed through each one when they realized I was awake.

"You guys look like you've all seen death" I said my voice barely escaping my throat.

"Bella, don't say that," his face as serious as death.

I tried to move but every muscle in my body seemed to be screaming NO Dont move!

"Bella, Please try not to move, Carlisle said sympatheticly, You need to rest. You're pretty banged up. You've got a concusion, your ankles sprained and I'm pretty sure you broke a few ribs."

A low snarl erupted from Edward's throat.

"Edward, Calm down." Alice said.

"Alice, he's just pissed that he didn't get a hit on that dog." Emmett said as he started to laugh.

"Emmett shut up!."

Carlisle walked to the bed spoke softly like a father talking to a daughter, " Bella, What exactly happened. We went to the reservation expecting a war ,but we see you hobbling on the road."

"Well I went to the beach with Mike and everyone. When I got out to look around, I was hoping to find Jacob. I wasn't watching where i was walking and tripped over some rocks. When I looked up Jacob was there. He helped me up and wanted to help me get cleaned up. When we got back to his house he hit me and everything else just gets fuzzy after that."

" That's enough for now Bella. You need to rest. Alright guys, everyone out. Edward can stay but don't let her move. She needs her rest." Carlisle said as they all exited the room.

I could fell my eyelids becoming heavy again ,but I didnt want to shut my eyes. I tried fighting but Edward looked into my eyes and told me to sleep.

" Sleep Bella, I won't leave your side"

Edwards POV

I watched her as she slept. My angel was under the bruises somewhere. Looking at her broken body only made my anger rage on inside me. That mutt is lucky he's alive. Before I realized it, I was standing at the door with my hand on the knob. When I finally let go, a perfect indention of my hand was molded onto the door knob. The only thing that brought me back was Bella whimpering. I quickly rushed to her side. As if she felt me watching her she woke.

" You stayed" were the two word she said.

I gazed into the dark abyss of her eyes and said, "forever"

That's when her eyes flew open... "OH my goodness Charlie"

'He thinks you've gone to Los Angeles with Alice to shop for graduation."I could see the tension leaving her body. I knew that the dreaded question lingered somewhere on her lips.And without warning it bubbled up to the surface. She delicately looked into my face and said the words I didn't want to hear. "Edward, do you know how Jacob is?"

I looked at her for what seemed like hours trying to keep the monster inside subdued. But the monster won, "Bella, Does it honestly matter how he is? He could have killed you."

Her only response was, "But he didn't"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU ESCAPED. I DON'T CARE HOW HE IS. WHAT YOU DID TO HIM WAS ONLY MINISCUEL TO WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE. HONESTLY BELLA, GET A GRIP ON REALITY. HE HEALS FASTER THAN YOU DO. HE'S PROBABLY WALKING AROUND TRYING TO FIND YOU."

Oh no. I had gone to far. I could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

I reached to touch her and she inched away. Through her sobbing she looked up and said "Get out"

Those two words cut through my heart like a hot knife through butter.

Bella's POV

The words he had said to me struck me like a ton of bricks. I had caused this. My pain was my fault. It was all mine. He had warned me and I had walked willingly into the arms of my enemy. But they weren't playing fair. My enemy had the sweet face of my Jacob. I couldn't stay mad at Edward he had only spoken the truth. I looked down and my broken and brusied body and realized that Bella and Jacob ,the dynamic duo, was over. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear the knock at the door.

Ever so slightly the door opened and Alice's head popped out from behind it.

" Can we talk?" She said as she walked over to the bed.

"Sure, whatca need?" I tried to say nicely but i blurted it out.

"Edward, you know that he said all those things because he loves you. That it hurt him so much not being able to run in and save the day. If he were to lose you I don't think I could face him."

" I know," I said taking my head in my hands" It's all my fault. I caused such pain to the family. If i could have known. "

" Bella, there isn;t anything your could have done. Jacob isn't himself anymore. The savage wolf inside has taken over."

With that she jumped up and said "Edwards coming do you want me to tell him to leave you alone?"

"No, I think I can handle it. Thanks though. It makes me feel better."

Edwards POV

When I walked in the room she was pretending to sleep. As I reached the bed she looked up through her pained eyes and said" Edward, Im so sorry for everything. This is all my fault. Do you understand how easy your life would be if I wasn't in it.."

"It would be no life I'd live. I can't live without you. Bella, I'm so sorry for the words I said. I should be the one saying it would be easier without me. Since I have known you, you've had countless injuries because you love me."

"ANd my life would not be worth living without you either." she said to me and I gently reached down and kissed her gently. I knew this would only make us stronger.


	9. Chapter 9

I in no way own these characters!! And guys I am so sorry that I haven't been able to write..these past months have been absolute madness so forgive me! This prolly isn't my best work but I wrote in my World lit class...lol...

Bella POV

A lot of tme had passed since I last saw Jacob. I had left him lying in the hall a mess. I'd like to think I had healed. Only my physical appearance had changed. My bruises had faded and the bones had mended ,but healing always took time...It was the one thing I didn't have enough of. I needed time...time to say my goodbyes, time to live, time to experience the many things a young adult should, time for my heart to mend. My heart had a hole that I couldn't stitch shut. It was a different hole, nothing like the one Edward had left me with. I longed for my best friend ,but I was furious when I thought his name. Edward was dealing the best he could, the best I could ask for. Many nights I would wake to his stare from across the room. Only for him to trace my cheeckbones with his fingers leaving a icy burn along them. I knew I was the source of his misery. I could see the pain I was inflecting on him. I just needed time, how much I wasn't sure...I just needed time. Time could heal everything or so I told myself.

Edwards POV

My "condtion" allows me to withstand mass amounts of pain. If there was a way I could take my love's pain from her I would in a millisecond. I longed for the day that her smile returned, to see the life return to her eyes. The one thing she needed was time., it was the one thing I could give her that I hadn't. I would wait an eternity for her. It felt like I already had. I wished now more than ever I could read her thoughts. Then I could atleast help her heal the way she wanted. I could only take so much, I watched her everyday. She wasn't the same. She was a shell of the Bella I once loved... I still love...

Bella's POV

I woke up to a foreign light streaming through my window. I quickly realized the sun was shining. I got up slowly and got dressed. Charlie was gone and I was alone. Edward hadn't spent the night. I was causing him so much pain. So, I decided that I would try and be the old me. Someone I knew well. I just had to find her. He awsnered his phone on the first ring, no doubt Alice had told him it was me.

"Hello my love" his velvet voice flowed through the reciever.He still had the power to make my knees melt.

"Hey, Can we go to the meadow today? I just want to get out of the house." I no longer recognized my voice. It was a stranger to me.

'Yeah, are you sure you want to go?" I could read the excitement in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Do you want me to come get you?" he wasn't trying to hold back the anxiousness.

"No, I'll come to you. The truck needs to be ran. It hasn't had much use since." thats when the hole tugged at my heart, but today was Edwards day so I kept o.n," you know."

"Ok, Bella. I'm waiting for you. Take your time...and I love you"

" and Edward I love you"

'Bella, one more thing...PLease be safe." I hung up the phone and searched for my keys. I opened the door and stepped into the sun.. I felt warm. I hadn't felt that way in a long time. I walked to the truck and started my way to Edward's house. This was a good day... My heart hadn't felt this way in a long tme... I could almost feel the hole closing...


End file.
